It's What's Next
by tlcinbflo
Summary: Aria Shepard is doubting her future with the Alliance, and James shows her she doesn't have to doubt her future with him. One-Shot continuation of Enjoy the Silence. NSFW.


**Author's Note:** This was inspired by a question I was asked on tumblr. I would love to hear what you think, and if you're interested in learning more about me, or my characters, feel free to check me out on tumblr : tlcinbflo.

That said, I would love to hear what you think of this... Enjoy. **\- TLC**

* * *

It's What's Next

James Vega watched as Aria Shepard padded through the living room. He was sprawled on the couch in his apartment, a bioti-ball game on the vid screen. He should be caring about the game; he had a lot of credits riding on it. Yet, he couldn't take his eyes off Aria as she moved through the room. She was dressed in one of his t-shirts, it hung off her shoulder and down to her knees. She looked adorable, and completely distracted as she paced through the room. He tore his eyes from her shapely legs, then the bare stretch of skin where her neck and shoulder met, only visible because her hair was tied back. Even Khan was watching her as he sat, perched on the arm of the couch. James cleared his throat before speaking. "Lola."

"Hm?" She asked, turning her eyes to him, bright and surprised. It was as it she didn't know he was in the room with her.

He chuckled softly as he sat up and reached a hand out to her. She smiled, and moved towards him. She slid her hand in his and he pulled her down onto the couch with him. She curled up next to him, and he tucked her in under his well-defined arm. She sighed deeply, and he turned his head down and kissed her hair. "What's on your mind, Lola?" Khan hopped off the couch and they watched him strut from the room before Shepard responded.

"Nothing."

"Is it your assessment? With the Alliance?" He pried, and felt her tense up next to him, which told him he found the source of her discomfort. "You're going to do great," he promised her, and she pulled away from him, and met his eyes with a quiet bravery. His hand rested on her leg, tracing circles on her thigh. "What's the problem?"

"What if I said I didn't want to come back?" She asked, her hands and eyes dropping to his on her leg. She took his hand in hers, and looked up at him through her lashes. He could feel the tension in her hands as she held his, and he could see the concern behind the bravado in her eyes.

She cared what he thought about her decision. That realization caused warmth to rush through him, and a smile tugged at his lips. "That's up to you," he answered easily. "You've certainly done your part. You've saved the galaxy, what? Three times? I think if you wanted to retire, if you wanted to stay out of it, everyone would understand." He adored he relief that flashed in her eyes.

"Would _you_ understand?" Her voice trembled slightly as she asked him. She was looking for his approval. He simply couldn't wrap his head around that. He turned towards her, and linked his fingers with hers. He cupped her face with his free hand and offered her a smile. She let out a shallow breath, and it shook on its way out.

"Lola," he paused. There was something about this moment that required more. "Aria, I love you, no matter what. You can go back to serving, and be promoted to Admiral, or Councilor, or whatever and I would still love you. You could retire, and get a job serving tables if you wanted to." She smiled, and it brightened the room. She leaned over and kissed him lightly, and his hand reached up and cupped her face. Her tongue teased his lips. Instead of opening them, he pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. There was a soft, disappointed sound that slipped from her and he chuckled softly. "Or, you could retire, move in with me, and never work another day."

He heard her breath hitch when he mentioned her moving in with him, and he let out a nervous chuckle on his exhale. He pulled back and met her bright green eyes. She cleared her throat and backed away slightly. His heart raced in his chest, pounding against his ribs. "You're serious?"

An anxious smile pulled at his lips, and he took her hands in his. "Yeah. I've been thinking about it the last few days, Lola. It's logical, financially, anyway."

"Financially," She cocked an eyebrow at him, and he swallowed hard. "You want me to move in with you because it makes sense _financially._ "

He chuckled through his nerves, "No. I want you to move in with me because it's _lo que sigue_."

"It's what's next," She whispered the translation, her eyes glistening, as she shifted closer to him.

His eyes followed his hand as he brushed his fingers over her brow and cheekbones before cupping her face. His thumb brushed against her lips. She leaned into his touch and his heart fucking fluttered in his chest. It amazed him that she had this effect on him, still. He'd never felt like this before, and he knew he never wanted it to end. "Yeah. You're getting better, every day." He loved that she smiled when he said that. "I know there's no one else in the galaxy for me. I know I want to spend every day and every night with you, forever." He knew, even as he said the words, that they would terrify her. He was right. Her eyes dropped, her lip pinched between her teeth, and her hands grew slightly clammy in his. He chuckled. "I also know, you're not ready for all of that. Not yet." She visibly relaxed, and her eyes met his again. "I don't want to miss the moment, the instant that you are."

"I love you," she whispered, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. His hand slipped to the back of her neck, holding her close. It was a long, slow kiss, and he felt the stirrings of arousal in his core as her hands gripped his forearms. She pulled away after a moment, and he drank her in. The sight of her, lips swollen and red, cheeks flushed, eyes heavy with desire set a fire burning through his veins.

"So," he paused and cleared his throat as her hands rested easily on his thighs. "What are you going to do?" He tried to hide the hope in his voice, but he couldn't. A smile broke out on her face as she turned and snuggled into his side.

"I'm guessing we'll just split the rent on this place?" She asked, and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest. Instead, he laughed and she turned her face up towards him. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Her hand was still on his thigh, and as they kissed she started slowly tracing a pattern that led her hand higher. He broke their kiss and watched the mischief flash in her eyes. He bit back a smile. He shifted, opening more of himself up to her, and pretended to focus on the game. His chest was heaving as her hand neared his growing arousal. Her eyes watched her own hand, and he watched her. She cupped him, and he gasped softly. She grinned and moved closer to him, turning her face into his neck. He let one hand rest on her back and the other was stretched out along the back of the couch.

He swallowed hard when her lips met the tender flesh of his neck. The tip of her tongue darted out and his hand ran up and down her back, long sure strokes of supple muscle, as her hand continued to toy with him. She placed an open mouth kiss to his pulse point, and his head rolled back. He gasped when he felt the sharp pleasure of a bite. She kissed a trail up his jaw, her teeth and tongue teased him. She moved and swung one leg over his lap, resting easily on his lap, straddling him. The long shirt she was wearing bunched at her hips. She wore thin white lace panties beneath, and James struggled not to take charge. She didn't initiate often, and he didn't want to discourage her. As she settled on top of him, pressing herself close to him. His hands went to her thighs as his eyes met hers.

He loved this; he loved her like this. Confident, in charge of what she wanted, and ready to take it. She rolled her hips against him, he could feel the heat from her core as she pressed herself closer still. He silently cursed the thin layers between them. He groaned deep in his throat, and she whimpered in response. Her lips finally met his and their teeth teased as their tongues danced. She pulled away, leaning back and crossing her arms in front of her. She pulled his shirt off over her head and tossed it behind her. His eyes roamed over her, his hands went to her rear and she gasped when he leaned forward and his buried his face between her breasts. He nipped and lapped at the soft curves of her cleavage as she continued to roll her hips, causing insanely pleasant friction.

He gasped as her nails scratched over his scalp. She leaned back and he followed. He loved the way she tasted, salty and sweet. The crisp scent of her apple body wash added something warm to her flavor. He gasped as her hands slid down his back and up, bringing his shirt with it. They separated just long enough for her to remove his shirt. He fell back against the couch as she reached behind her and undid her bra. He groaned and his hands pulled her closer. Her chest pressed against his as their mouths met and her arms wrapped around him. His hands slid up her back, reveling in the soft feel of her skin.

She leaned back, her hands on his knees as her back arched. This displayed her breasts perfectly, and wordlessly told James what she wanted. He covered one breast with his mouth, his velvet tongue working the sensitive tip. She moaned loudly, and rolled her his again. James growled as he moved to the other breast. She gasped softly as a shudder passed over her.

She shifted, and he whimpered in disappointment as she moved away from him. His eyes opened and locked on hers and he felt the excitement just under his skin as she moved to her knees on the floor before him. Her hands tugged on the waistband of his pants and he lifted his hips. Her eyes darted down to his erection as it was freed. She licked her lips and placed her hands on his knees, spreading his legs as she moved closer. She met his eyes as she ran her tongue up the underside, from base to tip. He shuddered as a low groan slipped from his lips as she continued to lap at him.

He gripped the couch cushions, and her hands ran up and down his thighs. He gasped and struggled not to thrust into her mouth as she slipped her lips over the head. He watched as he disappeared into her mouth, and he couldn't help it as his hand tangled in her hair and guided her along his length. She moaned, her nails leaving red tracks on his legs. He licked his lips as he watched. He was above average, and she was still inexperienced, but what she lacked in experience she made up for with enthusiasm. She used her hands to stroke what she couldn't take. She paused, her tongue swirling around the tip. Her eyes met his and he reached out and cupped the back of her head, bringing her lips to his.

Their kiss was fevered, and needy as his hands moved to her sides. He urged her, guiding her back up on the couch. He shifted to his knees before her. His fingers reached up and hooked into her panties. Her eyes were glassy with desire as he moved them down her toned, perfect legs. He caught her foot, and ran his tongue up the instep.

She giggled, and he grinned.

He placed a series of kisses, varying between slick opened mouth caresses and soft tender pecks. He reached her thigh and nibbled lightly. He hovered over her core and looked up at her. He groaned quietly as he watched her tease her own breasts. Without preamble, his tongue ran up her slit, and she cursed. As he placed her thighs over his shoulders, her hands went to his hair; nails scraping along his scalp as his lips and tongue searched her. His hands slid up her torso and cupped her breasts. His fingers teasing the sensitive tips as her legs tightened around him in need. "Fuck, James, that feels so…" Her words stopped on a gasp as his tongue flicked her clit. He smiled against her as he brought his hand down, his fingers running along her opening before slipping inside.

She was nearly panting as her hips rolled beneath his mouth. His fingers worked her, as his lips and tongue massaged her clit. He could always tell when she was close. Her body tensed, her voice was high pitched and her breathing stopped. Then, she'd break and let out a long low moan. His favorite, like right now, was when she'd moan his name. That sound was almost enough for him to finish. Almost.

She was panting as he kissed his way up her torso. He stopped and teased her breasts momentarily as she came down from her high. When his lips met hers, she was just as hungry as she was moments ago. She shifted off the couch, joining him on the floor. Her legs on either side of him. He gasped, and grinned at her as she pushed him back on the floor. Her hands roamed over his chest as she leaned down her lips meeting his again.

He would never get enough of her.

His arousal was pressed between them and he hissed as his hips moved on their own. She sat back and reached down between her legs and found him. She positioned him at her opening and slowly lowed herself on him. He moaned her name and she grinned as her hips met his. He looked up at the smile on her face, so satisfied, feminine, and sensual. She was everything he'd ever wanted, and she was here. His.

He closed his eyes against the onslaught of emotion as she started to ride him. Rising and falling along his length. Her velvet walls gripping him like she was made for him. His eyes opened and he watched her as his hands gripped her thighs and rear, guiding her movements. They breathed together, their hearts beat in tandem, as their pleasure rose. He sat up suddenly and their arms wound around each other, holding each other close. She continued the movement of her hips and her forehead pressed against his and their eyes met.

"James," She whimpered, and her breath caught in her throat. She clenched him as she continued to move, her head fell back and her eyes closed. Her tell tale moan erupted from her again, and he couldn't help the grin as he felt his own pleasure mounting. "James," She mewled, "Come for me."

She would always be his undoing. He came, and to his surprise, so did she. Milking him as he filled her, her body still rolling on top of him. As they came down from their high, he laid them back on the floor, her chest on top of his. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and kissing the top of her head. She was still breathing heavy, her muscles twitching, as he felt sleep tugging at him. She reached up and pulled the blanket off the couch as she slid off him. They laid together in silence, holding each other and enjoying the warm afterglow.

"Aw, shit," James muttered when he glanced at the vid screen. Aria looked up at him, her green eyes sleepy. "My team lost. I'm out 1,000 credits."

"That's okay, your bills were just cut in half."


End file.
